An Angel's Choice
by Daughter of sea and wisdom
Summary: Anakin's Angel sequal rewrite! The Angels thought it was done with when their cousins died, how wrong they were. Now they face a new enemy, one they could never imagine, and this enemy plans to bring Palaptine back. Will the Angel's accept the Jedi's help, or is this their problem, one they will have to face alone? I own nothing!


**Hey guys! So you eaither found this story randomly, decided to read this after reading Anakin's Angel, or you have read the author's note in the last Angel's War. Guys, the reason I'm rewriting it, is that I, personaly, think I rushed the last story a bit, to a point where I don't know where to go with it.**

**So I thought it was time for a rewrite! Enjoy the story!**

Heart beating, the shouts of the emeny behind me, and the rushing of the river under me. "Don't worry they said. You're the fastest they said. No way they'll catch you."

"Kill the angel!"

"No, capture her!"

"Rip her wings off!"

After hearing that comment I quickly turn on my back and yell, "You people are demented!"

Huffing I start to mutter to myself."When I get my hands on them, I'm going to -" My sentence is cut off when a pair of hands shoots out of the water and drags me in by the waist.

First thing I notice when under is that I can breathe. Funny thing about angels, we can breathe in space, but we can't breath under water unless we're water angels. The next thing I notice is that one of the objects of my anger and a one of the reasons I'm being chased, is grinning at me.

My older sister, 20 years old, tan skin, medium length, curly black hair pulled back into a bun, with fire circling the bun. The shells in her hair that used to be white are now red, red scales decorate her wrists to her elbows. Coffee brown eyes, about 5'2, and a pair of silver wings with a gold outline on her back. Her outfit consists of a strapless fire-red top, a pair of black jean shorts, a fire-red belt that holds a bunch of secret pockets, full of her throwing needles. Strapped to the young woman's back is a fire-red umbrella with a black raindrop pattern. Around her neck is her signature sun and moon necklace. This is Consuela Kryze - Kenobi

"Hi Ahsoka," She greets.

"I am so mad at Blake and you, right now Consuela." I glare at my eldest sibling.

Consuela only laughs. "Come on. Blake should have disabled the shield projectors by now."

Grabbing my wrist, Suela starts to drag me through the water. The speed we're going I wasn't sure, all I know is that we are going way faster the current. "Do we have to this fast?" I question. My stomach feels like it has dragons raging through it.

"You fly faster than this all the time," Consuela retorts.

"Yeah, but I'm a flippin air angel not a water angel!"

After, I don't know how long, Consuela's wings adjust and we're out if the water. Back in the air, and in my element, I start to drag the eldest angel through the sky.

"Never drag me through the water again," I call back towards my sister.

Consuela only laughs, "No promises."

"So where is Blake at?"

"He's already at the meeting area about three clicks west." Nodding, I make a hard turn right and in no time we're meeting up with the first male angel to be born.

Blake Organa is nineteen, chin length black hair, pulled back into a tiny pony tail at the nape of his neck. Pale skin, forest colored eyes, and he towers over both Suela and me. He's wearing a black jacket,short-sleeved, sleeveless forest green shirt, black pants with pockets on the legs holding not only herbs, but also small daggers. His wristbands are gone and are replaced with black fingerless gloves, each holding a secret posined needle in a secret pocket. On his back he has a pair of black angel wings with a green outline. Also he has a black belt around his waist with a chain hanging off it, and on the chain is a skull with veins wrapping around all over the skull.

"Good, you're both okay, we need to head back to base before any of them find us," my older brother says.

Nodding, I grab Blake's hand, and shoot off towards the sky.

"Okay, random thought here, but do you think we should have a ground base to make things a little easier?" Consuela speaks up.

Blake and I look at each other, that wasn't a bad idea. Blake is the one to give a response, "We'll talk about it at the meeting today." By now we are leaving the planet's atmosphere, and flying to the dark side of the planet, where our ships are located.

Opening a hatch to the biggest ship of all them, we all crawl inside, and then open a door to the rest of the ship once the hatch is closed. "Good to see you three are all right. Was the mission a success?" Out of the shadows came two figures, Nate and Millie.

Nate is the same age as Blake, probably a few months younger, paler skin than Blake though. Dark brown hair that curls to the side, and mint green eyes tinted gray. Gray wings attached to his back. The boy is wearing a black T-shirt, a gray vest over the shirt, holding many pockets, each holding some sort of weapon that has been shrunk to fit, black pants like Blake's, those pockets holding weapons as well. A sword is at his hip. A gray wristband with a skull on it is on his right wrist.

Next to him is his girlfriend, Millie. She's a few months older than me, strawberry blonde hair, fair skin with a freckled face, and hazel eyes. Her shirt is emerald green, off shoulder, flowing sleeves, forest green belt wrapped around her stomach, hiding a bunch of herbs. Forest green skinny jeans, wrapped around her waist is a dark green whip, and tied into one of her belt loops is a ball and chain. She has emerald wings, and around her forehead is a thin headband, with a crystal pink flower attached.

"Yes, the mission went perfect. Call up the others, we need to have a meeting," Consuela orders.

"On it," Millie replies.

I guess it's time for an explanation about what's going on. Well for starters I should tell what we are, all of us on this ship and the others are angels. Yup, that's right. All of us were born from the Daughter, a woman who represented the light side of the Force, sadly she died a few years ago. We were made from our mother's force energy, all of us taking different forms. This technically meant we are not related, but we still call each other brother and sister, unless we were dating, like Blake and Consuela.

Back to why we were created, our mother originally created us to protect mortals from our evil cousins, the Shadow Beings. They were creatures who were created by our uncle, the Son. He made his children so they could poison the minds of mortals. We fought for years, each angel was destined to protect a certain mortal. our cousins are no more since about four or three years ago. Uncle Son died not long after Mom. Since the Shadow Beings were made from the Son's force energy, they're lives were connected with his. They died not long after him. The same thing happened to us angels as well but their was one difference between us. Before Mom died, I was killed by my uncle, and as her last act, Mom healed me with the last of her life force. This allowed me to cheat death and come back to life.

What this last act also did was free myself and my siblings from being bound to one's life besides our own. It allowed us to cheat death two years after Mom's death.  
Now, Consuela, Blake, and I are in charge of the Angels. Each of us controlling two elements out of the six and we are considered the Firsts. Consuela was the first angel ever born, and she is Angel of Fire and Water. Blake was the first male angel ever born, about a year after Consuela, and he is the Angel of Darkness and Earth. Finally there's me, Ahsoka Tano, first angel to be born force sensitive, and I am the Angel of Light and Air.

We created a Council similar to the Jedi Council. They consist of a group of six angels, one from each element, who are the best at their element, and are the best to help us lead our siblings. Nate and Millie are two of these angels, both under Blake with Nate as an Angel of Darkness and Millie as an Angel of Earth.

Stepping in the Council Room, I see the rest are there. Good, we need to do this quickly so we can get the next plan of attack out. Consuela, Blake, and I take our seats at the head of the group. I'm in the middle with Consuela on my left and Blake on my right.

Next to Consuela we have the two angels under her. Sitting right next to Consuela, we have Lucy as an Angel of Water. Lucy is about my age, reddish-brown hair falling like waves around her shoulders. Cream color skin, ocean blue eyes, and she has silver wings on her back. She wears a battle dress, ice blue in color, flowing sleeves, and goes down to her knees. Around her waist is a dark blue belt, a knife strapped on each side, and in her sleeves she has a bunch of needles, both poisoned and non poisoned. Around her neck is a silver choker with a sapphire water drop pendent.

Next to Lucy we have Blaze, the Fire Angel under Consuela. Blaze is about six months younger than Blake, messy red hair, black eyes, and slightly tan skin. His wings are a fiery red. Blaze wears dark jeans, a red muscle shirt, and he has a black wrist band with a flame made out of ruby on it. Blaze keeps a bunch of throwing stars in his pockets, and he also has a battle axe.

The next two are the angels under me, Hikari and Lance. Lance sits next to Blaze. Lance is about a month or so younger than Blake, fair skin, shaggy blonde hair falling slightly in front of sky blue eyes. Lance is our Angel of Air. He has stormy gray wings, and a pair of goggles sitting on top of his head with a gray feather attached to one side. Lance wears a white, robe like shirt, the sleeves tight, and are courter sleeved length. Dark, washed out jeans, and wrapping around his wrists. He has a pair of bow and arrows strapped to his back, and a hunter's knife at his side.

Hikari sits next to Lance, and she is the Angel of Light. Slightly tan skin, short brown hair, golden eyes, though they're not the color of a sith's golden eyes, and I think Hikari is about a good three months older than me. Her wings are a gold color. Hikari wears a white tank top, washed out gray capris, with belts wrapped around her thighs, holding needles. Hikari also has a leather bracelet, with a diamond-shaped yellow topaz on it. Her weapon is a bow and arrows.

Finally we have Millie sitting next to Hikari, and Nate finishing the circle between Millie and Blake.

"So, how was the mission?" Blaze speaks, breaking the silence between all of us.

"It was a success. Those Sith are going to have to build a whole new defence system with the damage I created," Blake answers.

The whole council smiles, knowing we are closer to ending this war. Now onto a topic none of us want to talk about.

"Does any one have an idea on how we're going to solve our little problem?" Consuela is the one to bring it up, but she's probably unconsciously taking her as the eldest sibling again.

We all look in any other direction besides each other. That 'little problem' is the whole reason were in this war, and we're not even sure how this problem came to life. Every single angel was hurt greatly by this problem. We all felt betrayed, none of us ever thought this could happen, I don't think Mom would have either.

"I'm sorry Consuela, no one has a plan for that problem yet," Hikari replies.

"It's alright, this may have to be one of the last things we deal with," I say. The rest of the Angel Council nods, knowing this will most likely happen.

"Now we should move onto another topic, asking the Jedi for help," Lance says, changing the topic. "I think we should, we might have a higher chance of winning this war."

Consuela and I glare at the fool, as well as Blaze, Hikari, and Lucy. "Uh, how about no!" Lucy hisses out.

"Have you lost your mind?" Blaze growls.

Hikari doesn't say anything, but she slaps the back of her boyfriend's head. Lance winces, Hikari has a pretty good left hook.

"Look, I know you all have a personal relationship with at least one Jedi," Lance says, gesturing to all of us who are glaring at him, " but I really think this is a good idea."

Before any of us could bite Lance's head off, Blake spoke up. "I agree with Lance."

"Traitor!" Consuela exclaims. I just glare at my favorite brother, too much in shock by what he said.

Blake just raises his hand and begins to defend himself. "Love, Mini Star, just listen to me. The whole reason the majority of the Angels don't want the Jedi in this war is because they have gotten close to at least one Jedi when we came back to life. For you two it's Obi-wan and Anakin, though I'm willing to bet Ahsoka has more Jedi friends she's close to. I also have gotten pretty close to them. But look at us now, all Angels are siblings and we don't have a problem with letting each other go out into all this danger."

"Blake, the Jedi aren't ready for something like this!" Lucy protests.

"Really, because if memory serves me right, the greatest enemy of the Jedi are the Siths," Blake responds.

Consuela and I openly glare at Blake, while the ones on the Council who agree with us secretly glare at him. "Fine," Consuela grows, " But you're telling everyone that we're going to ask the Jedi for help."

Blake smirks. "That's fine by me love."

"Anything else we need to discuss?" Nate asks.

"We were going to ask what your thoughts would be about putting a secret base on the planet, but something tells me we need to wait and see what the Jedi are going to do," Consuela answers.

" A wise choice," Millie nods.

With the meeting done with, Consuela drags Blake off so how can tell the rest of our siblings about the Jedi. I just left for my room, wanting to be alone for a moment.

I take a look in the mirror once I'm there. I'm eighteen now, my lekku reaching the middle of my stomach, my montrals have also gotten bigger, starting to curve inwards. I look down at my own outfit, a white top that wraps around my neck, golden armbands, hiding my own set of needles, light colored, washed out jean capris, a white belt, holding my lightsabers. My akkul headdress sits on top of my head, a golden choker with a golden diamond pendant. My weapon is a long bow, with golden arrows, and arrows I like to call lightsaber arrows.

I let my thoughts wonder to the mortal I was born to protect, and my lover, Anakin Skywalker. Huh, I can't believe how far we've come. I remember him being such a pain in the ass when we first met.

"Don't worry Ani, we'll see each other soon."

**How did you guys like this one? Better than the old one right? Tell me in a review, cause I honestly want to know.**


End file.
